


Again

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: “You, again.”“Yes, Master Luke.”
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Again

Parry. Swing. Repeat.

Sweat drips down the back of your neck. Your arms feel like lead, pulling you down. The shadows cast in the light of your saber are a sickly green.

“Again.” 

The voice of Luke, always in your mind, pushes you onward.

“Hey.” It’s Ben. 

You drop your sword, disengaging the blade, “Hey.” 

He’s in his training robes. “Wanna spar?” he cocks his head. 

You roll your eyes, “More like ‘do I wanna get my ass kicked’.” 

The cave you’re standing in is just big enough for you to swing without hitting anything. When Ben steps into the shade, it suddenly seems much smaller. 

“I don’t kick your ass all the time.” he smiles. 

You slide your lightsaber into a loop in your robes, “Just most of the time.” 

He steps closer, “I haven’t seen Luke today.” 

“Me neither.” you move to step out of the cave but he stands in your way, gently placing a hand on your waist, “Ben…”

“Please.” the look in his eyes makes you want to just let him ruin you. 

You lean in, brushing noses, lips inches from each other’s.

“Working hard, are we?”

Luke’s voice sends you both jumping back, your head hitting the cave wall. He stands in the doorway, arms cross, staring you both down. 

“Sorry Master Luke.” you both say, ducking your heads. 

“I’m sure you are. You, out.” he points to Ben, and then to you, “You, again.” 

“Yes, Master Luke.” 

Ben scurries from the cavern and you reignite your saber. 


End file.
